You hear the scream... everyone starts dying...
by Saphrin M
Summary: Wow. Chapter 4! Read and REVIEW! :) Emerald Malloy never knew how much losing her family would affect her, especially after going on the chase for the serial killer, and finding that she is alike him in more than one way. R/R!!! :)
1. Steppin' Away

Chapter 1: Steppin' Away

*disclaimer* I do not own Riddick or Jack, they are owned by USA films. Oh yeah, I also don't own the character named Kim, uhm… she owns herself, but I wanted to use her so… there. I own everything else and I am not making any money off this, so don't sue me. On to the story…

They were all dead.

Dead for the taking. Dead for the coroner to drag away. God, how I hated myself at that moment. Why was I alive? I still don't understand it, even now. It drives me mad. Why was I alive, over my husband, or my children? Why did he single me out to live with this horrible, gut wrenching pain that pulls at my heart every time I breathe? Why didn't he let me die with my family?

I hate that man. I didn't know who it was when they were killed, but I found out who it was. Riddick B. Fucking-Riddick. I hate him, with all my life... I despise him. I would have killed him myself, if I could, but I'm weak. I'm only 5'2, about 120 pounds. I couldn't take on a man who was over a foot taller than me and easily outweighed me by a hundred pounds. I would be crushed, physically, not mentally, like he had already done.

I loved my family, I really did. More than anything in the world, I just loved to see them happy, to see all of us happy, but he took it away from us. Words can never describe the feelings I would get looking into Scott's eyes, and just seeing him smile. Scott was my husband. He was such a good man, an accountant, bringing in all the money while I stayed home with Gwen and Paul. He was such a beautiful man. Bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, and so tall. Scott was a little over a foot taller than me too, but most people are. His eyes… everyone loved how they shined. They sparkled and shined in the light, like the sea when the sun flashed off it like gold. It was such beauty. He was so beautiful. They were my life, my family that is. They were the only things I wanted to have. A family.

Then that bastard killed them. In front of my eyes, for me to cry and scream over, to only have my cries not heard. Not by him, not by anyone.

When the police finally arrived after my frantic calls, I was in shock. I just sat there, staring into Scott's lifeless eyes. I didn't speak, not for a while. I couldn't find my voice. My body shook as they started to ask me questions, and they pulled me away from him. God, I hated those men. I hated all of them. They dragged me back to the couch and sat me down. One man started asking me about him, and I couldn't stand it, I broke down into tears, then a tall woman came in, wearing all black, with a long trench coat flowing back behind her.

" Get the hell away from her, Lieutenant, I'll take over." She growled at the man, shoving him away from me.

I looked over at her. She was frightening. She had deep brown eyes, and long blond hair tied back in a no-nonsense ponytail. She smiled up at me, still a little bit cold. I didn't think the woman really cared, but I was wrong. " He killed them." I whimpered into my palms.

" It's all right. We'll find them, I promise. I'm Kimberly Whitesel, but you can call me Kim, Mrs.…?" She trailed off slowly, looking at me.

I sobbed for a few moments and drew in enough strength to speak again. " Emerald, Eme… Eme Malloy." I stopped for a moment, and turned away from her, and looked at the coroner's who were over Paul's body. I tried to run, to get them away from him. They shouldn't have been touching him; they shouldn't have touched any of them. There was nothing to do for them now. Kim pulled me back and sat me back down on the couch.

" You can't do anything now for them, Eme. I know it hurts, I do, but please, you have to tell me who did this."

" I don't know!" I screamed at her, throwing my hands up in frustration.

" It's okay, don't get frustrated, just tell me… tell me what he looked like, okay?" She said quietly, giving me a sincere smile.

" He was tall, taller than…" My heart got caught in my throat for a moment, I broke down into tears, and I shook. I hated it, the feelings; the pain. Everything, I couldn't help, and I felt so weak. I couldn't do anything for anyone. I felt so worthless.

" Who was he taller than, Eme?" She said quietly.

" Taller than Scott." My voice broke and I curled up on the couch. I wanted to rip out of my skin, to be somewhere else, some other time. I didn't want to have to deal with this; I couldn't deal with it.

" C'mon Eme, this will bring the man to justice, please. Just… tell me something else… was he light skinned, dark skinned?"

" He… was in-between…. I guess… I don't know; he just looked like another person on the streets except for those damn goggles he had on." I muttered, in a rage. The thought of him made me want to kill.

" What! What did you say? Did you say goggles?" She asked, her voice in a state of surprise.

" Yeah, he had goggles on… like he was sensitive to light… I don't know." I said, sighing and turning away. Now they were all gone. Only police were around, taking pictures, snapping photos of the apartment. My body slowly went cold and every emotion left from my body. A single thought struck my brain.

**_I would never see them alive again._**

" Oh Jesus, he's back it again. Lieutenant, get over here." She said, stepping up from the couch. She tapped her foot as the man walked over.

He looked at her for a moment, and then snorted. " Wha'd you find out?" He sneered at her, turning his eyes away, smirking to his other friends in the room.

Kim shot me a look of sympathy then said, " More than you could find looking at the killer, Rookie. Now listen here, we've got another one on him."

" Who?" I cried, looking up at both of them. The Lieutenant had a solemn look on his face, and Kim looked… a little bit angry, I guess.

" Richard B. Fuck'n-Riddick." Kim said, then sighed.

The name quickly snapped in my brain. He was on the front page a few days ago. He had escaped from a slam. Everyone was trying to get him, to get him back into the slam, as soon as possible. He was a serial killer, and the worst of them. He had just killed… a girl named Jacqueline Bruce, I think. I couldn't remember, not really.

" That's great, Detective, but exactly how are we going to nail his ass?"

Kim smiled, like she had something perfect on her mind. " Use a merc's brother, the blue-eyed devil's brother to be exact."

" Jesus… You're crazy bitch, you know that?"

Kim grabbed his collar and pulled her close against him. " Don't you forget it." She smiled at him, evilly.

I sighed, not knowing… not understanding what was going on. She bent down towards me and smiled kindly, covering my hand with hers. " What's going to happen now?"

" Well, Eme, you're going to go to the hospital to be checked out, just precaution… if Riddick did anything to you, we might need to use that as evidence."

I nodded, my body started to shake again, and I gulped back a knot of fear in my throat. I hated hospitals and I hated doctors more than anything in the world. They had never done anything for me, except almost killing my child, by accident, or so they called it. I'd rather trust a freelance midwife then one of those stupid over paid idiots. " All right," I whispered quietly, and Kim helped me out, and I was off to go to the hospital.

***

I really hate hospitals, I can never convey how much hatred I have for everyone in here. They prod and poke at me, trying to figure out things about what happened. They couldn't think of it. Couldn't imagine it. Then, one of the doctor's has the balls to ask me if I had been raped by him. If I had been raped by that bastard Riddick, I would have killed myself. Just the thought of that deplorable man touching me made my skin crawl.

I sat in a cold room. It was pure white and it smelled of latex. I hated it, with every bone in my body, I hated it. I really was a nice person, usually, but under such circumstances, I think everyone would have been a little bit out of the ordinary, considering. I sat there, crossing my legs, uncrossing them. Trying to find some way to pass the time.

I felt so somber, so alone… and yet, now, I couldn't cry, I just wanted to ring that bastard Riddick's neck in my hands, but I knew that wasn't possible. Not in my lifetime. The hospital took hours, and I had no where to go once they were done testing me. I couldn't go home, I don't know if I could ever set foot in there again. It scared me to think about it, to think just maybe he would come back and finally finish me off. At least, then, I wouldn't have to deal with any pain.

Detective Whitesel was waiting outside the hospital, talking to a man with bright blue eyes and short blond hair. He grinned, and when he did, he reminded me a little bit of a devil. Something mischievous was playing in his eyes, dancing around like he knew something.

" Ah, Eme, you're finally done."

I nodded dumbly and stepped closer to her, still watching the man closely.

She smiled at me, patting my shoulder kindly and said, " I'd like you to meet Ryan Johns, he's going to track down Riddick for us and bring him in."

I shook his hand politely and left my eyes downcast. I didn't want to look at him, but I hoped he would kill the bastard. I didn't want justice, by any court standards, I wanted flat out murder.

" I suppose it would've been nicer to meet you on other circumstances, ma'am." He drawled slowly, putting his hands back into his pockets.

" I suppose." I muttered quietly to myself, not caring much anymore.

" All right, I've got to go take Mrs. Malloy somewhere to stay tonight." She started to walk away, and helped me walk along, then she stopped, pivoted and looked at Johns with the devil in her eyes. " Johns!" She called, and when he turned back, she spoke again, " You remember what I said, boy, or he might just have your ass too."

***

I stayed in a hotel, by myself. I had nothing else to do. I had no family, I was just an orphan, and Scott's family was dead, except his sister, who was off on some random shipping lane job. The hotel was decent and Detective Whitesel was nice enough to pay for it, for the time being, but as soon as Riddick's ass was nailed, I was basically out on the streets, except for any insurance that Scott and the kids had on their lives.

God, how can you put such a price on someone's life? It's awful, and I hate it. I don't want to use that money for anything, I'd rather just sit in my misery and let my soul rot like it already has started to. I didn't want anything, just death. Just something far and away from here. Anything.

I stayed in that hotel, over a week, just sitting on the bed, or sleeping. My dreams were filled with blood and gore. Riddick's eyes looking into mine, whispering he would repay me. Somehow, he would get me back. Frightening, yes, and very disconcerting. I usually would wake up from a nightmare and stay up as long as possible, until I couldn't anymore; just to keep away from the night, the one thing I can't protect myself from, not even the day now, I suppose. I forget to eat for awhile, until the police sent food up to make sure their witness wouldn't die on them.

Funny. That's all I was useful for. A witness. Now, since that purpose was served, I have nothing, but that's for later. I'm getting ahead of myself here. They came up to my room, about a week later. They all had a grin on their face, like they had gotten something, or someone. I prayed and hoped it was Riddick as they babbled on about the week, trying to ask questions. I refused to answer and looked over at Detective Whitesel pleadingly. She had to tell me something, anything. They had to have gotten him. He couldn't have gotten that far in a matter of an hour after someone in the apartment building had called. Riddick couldn't have.

" Well… there's some good news, and some bad news." Kim began wearily.

" Bad news first." I muttered.

" Well, bad news, he won't talk. Good news, we got Riddick." Kim grinned and everyone else clapped.

" How'd you do that? I thought he was supposed to be some great serial killer?"

She shrugged. " Everyone has days they just fuck up. We just tracked him to his hotel and nabbed his ass while he sleeps. Everyone has gotta' sleep, sometime." She said quietly, and sat down next to me. She hugged me close and held me for awhile.

I weakly cried. At least they had caught him. At least now, some odd form of justice would try to begin. Something would start, and hopefully finish on my finish line, not his. I would not let him have that pleasure. I wouldn't let him keep that over me. Nothing else would he ever take from my, I would give my life for that.

****

TBC…

(a/n: hope you like the character Kim! And everyone else, go review. This one will be finished soon, probably tomorrow night)


	2. Breathe Into Me Now...

*Disclaimer* I do not own Jack or Riddick. They are owned by USA films. Kim Whitesel's name is used with permission, so I'm not like stealing identities… or am I? Anyways, don't sue me 'cuz this is only for entertainment purposes. Now, to the story…

I sat in the police station, but it felt more like a prison. I got scanned 4 times before I could even be near Kim. I sat for awhile, just waiting. There was a buzz about the office. It must've been about Riddick. I saw Ryan Johns and he started to venture towards me.

" Mrs. Malloy, I guess you're here to id Riddick."

" I suppose, Mr. Johns." I answered quietly, turning my eyes away from his. " Do you know where Ms. Whitesel is?"

" Yeah, she's trying to get inside Riddick."

I Shivered. The man frightened me beyond reasoning. He took life so carelessly, without as much as a second though. Nothing. He killed a person as another swatted a fly. He was a virus of society. ID didn't feel sad, no... Not right now. I missed my family, though. IT felt like years since I had seen them, but it had only been two weeks. Two long, lonely weeks.

I wanted to see him. I wanted to see if he was just that person that did kill them. I wanted to stare into his eyes. To look into killer eyes. I sighed, and folded my hands on my knees, patiently awaiting Kim's arrival.

Hours. Minutes. I had no idea how long it took until Kim finally did appear. She came out in dark blue pants and crisp white shirt splattered with block. She gave me a smile, sat down in her chair and sat close to her desk. She held her chin in her hands, and let out a sigh. Slowly, she rubbed her forehead and looked over at me. " How're you doing today, Eme?" Kim asked, leaning back in her chair.

" Okay, I suppose. Why is there--" I started to point to the blood on her shirt, before she cut me off.

" Blood on my shirt? Well, let's say I got into a fight with Riddick."

" But… he's HUGE!" I cried.

" Yeah, but he's nothing when he's in cuffs and held down." She laughed haughtily and shook her head. " Unfortunately, he didn't find me intimidating, so, now I guess we get to wait."

I sighed. Something… something about her tone made me cringe. As if perhaps… something she did to Riddick was wrong. " When am I going to id him?"  
" Well, we're going to do a lineup right now. So just follow me here." She stood up and started to walk around her desk toward the back area. I slowly followed her, weaving in and out of the massive throng of cops. The station was full of people, full of faces, people who had seen more death than I ever had.

The station itself was huge. There were always door closing and opening and people running around. In the main center, there was a secretary that sat after the check-in area. It felt like a high security airport. After, there were three doors. One was leading towards the chief officer, then the detectives and lastly, the holding cell for all the criminals. I followed Kim into there.

It was cold and dank as I entered. It smelled like mold and I heard the faint sound of water dripping onto the dark concrete floor.

" Follow me in here, Mrs. Malloy." A man said quietly.

I obliged and turned left into a small room, and then I saw a lineup of men. They were all tall, muscular, and either bald or their head was shaved. My eyes scanned them closely and I looked at the third one for a long time. He wore goggles, and he had to be him. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. " The third one, that's him. I know it."

Kim looked over to the cop and she nodded.

He left the room and I looked up at her. " What are we going to do now?"

" Well… we usually don't do this, Eme, but we were thinking maybe you could talk to him. But before you get worried, you'll be behind bullet proof glass, so he will not be able to get to you, and I'll be there all the time, and two guards on his side."

I shook my head hesitantly and turned my back. " I won't do it, no… I won't."

" Please, Eme, he said he would talk to you, well, yeah… please, Eme, you're our only hope. We couldn't find any forensic evidence at the scene, and if he admits it was him talking to you, then we can nail the slimy bastard." She pleaded with me.

I looked at the ground for awhile and mulled over it. I could finally see him, see if I could see in his eyes. To see what he was really about. 

" Please, Eme."

I sighed and agreed. " Fine, but… you'll be there, right?"

" Yes, they'll be cops everywhere, and Johns will be over next to Riddick."

Maybe… maybe then I could get my peace, knowing that bastard was truly behind bars for what he did.

***

I sat behind the glass wall, waiting patiently. Riddick came almost immediately, being dragged in by two cops and Johns standing behind him, grinning like a cat. " Sit him down boys." Johns drawled and shoved Riddick with a free hand.

Riddick shot him an insolent look, and then slowly craned his neck and looked at me. His eyes flashed against the low light. " Afraid, aren't you?"

I bit my lower lip. His eyes… his eyes scared me. They weren't human. Nothing about him was.

He eyed me very slowly, almost as if he was assessing every inch of me. He turned back to look back at the cops. " Make them leave, and I'll talk."

I looked up at Kim hesitantly. " If they leave, then I'll still be okay, won't I? I mean, it's not like he can break through the glass."  
" Don't trust him, Eme." Kim said warily, her hand close to her gun.

I looked back at Riddick. He still was staring at me with peaked interest. " Go, you all can go…"

" Take off the chains, Johns." He grinned back at Johns.

Johns laughed. " That's not fair play Riddick. Who knows what you can do."

" You should."

" Don't do it; remember Johns, I told you not to do what he asks." Kim screamed angrily.

I looked back at her for a second, then over at Riddick. He looked like a tortured man. His face was still bloody and his eyes flashed against the light again as he turned to look at me. His eyes were intent, and I don't know if I would call them deadly, but there was certainly some type of malice in his eyes, perhaps not for me. I don't know, I doubt I would've ever. " Go. Let me to talk to him alone, you said I would be safe, so I will."

Kim tried to say something, but she sighed, shook her head, then gestured towards the cops on the other side of the glass. She moved out slowly, then turned and said quietly, " Call me if you need me, Eme. I know you'll be safe, but he's going to try and play mind games with you."

I didn't answer her, but waited for Riddick to finally speak. After Johns had left, with the handcuffs in his hands, he let out a short laugh and smiled devilishly at me. " Oh aren't you such a pretty small thing, Eme. May I call you Eme? Since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Richard B. Riddick."

" Emerald Malloy." I whispered, trembling in my chair. My hands were clutched at the side of the chair and I gripped for life and strength. I had to find out everything. My curiosity seemed to be getting the best of me.

He flashed a smile and then lifted his hands to the glass. " Do you think I killed them, Eme? Hmm?"

" Yes." 

" Why? Because you spotted a man wearing goggles? That means nothing!" He laughed and leaned back in his chair. Riddick sat the chair back down and stood up, pacing for a moment. " There are millions like me, in slams, running from slams."

" But you killed that girl, Jacqueline Bruce. She was said to be living with you." I cried. I felt awful, for the girl, for myself. My loss. Selfish as it was, I couldn't help it. I sat face to face with the killer, but something in my heart didn't feel right. He looked the part, but he… I couldn't explain it if I even tried. It was just a feeling that came over me.

His face sobered and he turned for a second, as to be collecting his thoughts. " I didn't kill Jack… I would never kill Jack."

I sneered at him, gaining confidence. " Why should I believe you? You're just a serial killer, who slaughtered my family!" My throat caught and I burst into tears. I stared at him, while tears were streaming down my face. His hands touched the glass, and I slowly covered his with mine.

" We're more alike than you think, Eme. We both lost our only family." He said quietly and closed his eyes.

I found out later how alike we just were.

TBC…

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! : ) I love you all soooo much, please please please please please please take a few minutes out of your day to go review, otherwise I will not write this story. Oh and uhm, I have no idea what I'm doing, so uh, bear with me. And if you have any suggestions, just leave them in a review, okay? Thanks for reading and go review! : )


	3. Dawn

Riddick… he confused me. I didn't know him. I can't say I ever knew him. The first time I met jail, when he said he didn't kill my family, or the girl, Jack, as he called her. She was so pretty, bright green eyes, short black hair, and a beautiful smile. That's what I wanted my daughter Gwen to be like. Pretty, happy, loveable. Every parent does. Something to look at and be thankful that you were given something so precious to have, to love. Not to say I wouldn't have loved her if she wasn't pretty, but you want your children to be happy, it's natural.

He… he sometimes looked sad, not an outward sad though. His face, even though it was hard and he tried to convey no emotions, there was something about him. The way his eyes always lowered when I mentioned Jack. I suppose the thought of her brought him down. The thought of my family brings me down, still.

Detective Whitesel, I respect her and her work. She's good at what she does, but then she's uncaring. It's true that they have at least fourty murders placed on Riddick, but not my family. He couldn't killed my family; it just didn't seem like he would do that. Kim told about his murders, who he killed, most likely WHY he killed. They were all scum. Nothing of importance to anyone. Wife beaters, rapists… other murderers. I supposed that he had his reasons, but, at that time, I still felt unsure. I went to visit Riddick one day before his trial, which was going to be quick.

Kim met me before I went in. Her eyes were tired and she looked destroyed. She brushed her hand back through her hair. " Why do you keep visiting him? You know he killed all those people…"

I opened my mouth for a second, watching her. I shook my head. " I don't know, I really don't. Something about him… it compels me to know more about him. I have to know… I have to truly know if he killed my family. If I leave that unturned before he'll most likely be killed, I won't live with myself. I would never be able to."

Kim simply nodded. She understood the want of closure. Everyone in this city had lost someone close to them, and no one wanted to not know why and how, even as disturbing as it was. Once, when I was young child, I had a dog that was killed. I loved him more than the world, and I knew he was dead, my mother didn't want me to see him, but I had to… I just had to know that he was truly gone. I saw him dead, and it didn't shock me. I just needed to know. It's just that feeling of closure when you know they're at peace, and there's nothing else to do.

I walked into the small room, with him on one side in a cell. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. " Riddick?"  
He didn't say anything, didn't make a motion, but I knew he was awake. I don't know how, I could just sense it. It was like he was letting me know that he was aware of me.

" I… came to talk."

" How am I not surprised," He drawled, laughing a bit and then leaned his head forehead, his eyes still closed, but his face directly towards me.

" Are you not going to look at me?" I asked, sarcastically. 

He smirked. " And burn my eyes? No."

I furrowed my brows, but didn't ask. He never opened his eyes much, I thought it was the unearthly shine that was to them. It was human, but I wasn't going to pry this time. I had other questions I wanted to ask him. I needed to know. " My family… why would anyone kill them like you had killed before?"

" To frame me, to destroy me… does it matter?"

I frowned again. " I don't want to believe you did it, Riddick. Something about me tells you gave up part of your soul not to go back to those slams." I said quietly.

He laughed. " I don't care about living in a slam, I can get out. I've gotten out before, but I would give my life to have Jack back, just for a second--"

" Just to hold her in your arms and know that you'll never have to worry again?" I finished for him.

He opened his eyes, and looked at me. A smile appeared of his face. " Yes."

I stared back at him through the bars. I looked to his arms. They were both chained to the wall, as were his legs. He was like an animal in a cage. It was awful, I couldn't think of ever doing that to a human being… Except the one who killed my family. I could see that rage, but not him. He didn't kill people that anyone loved. He killed those scum that destroyed others. A misplaced hero in a world that didn't care. I sighed and shook my head. " They're going to kill you if they can't place the murderer on anyone else you know…"

He nodded, closing his eyes once again, and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn't even seem to care anymore.

" You don't care?"

" What do I have to live for?"

" I--" I stopped. He really didn't have anything. " Well, so you don't have the girl anymore, but I'm not going to give up because my family is gone. I may cry, I may feel empty inside most of the time, but I'm not going to let myself die over it. That is the last thing any of them would want, and bet she wouldn't either."

" Don't speak like you know her." He growled.

I hit a nerve. He really cared about that girl. " If you cared so damn much, you should try to find who killed her, in stead of sitting in here waiting for your sentence. I was trying to help you, but since you don't want it, I'll leave."

He simply shrugged.

I growled and left. He didn't want my help. Riddick was a bastard sometimes, but I'd never dealt with murderers before, and I didn't really want to again. I lied to him, I really did. I wanted to die when my family was first killed. After the initial shock is gone, you lose yourself. You forgot who you are, and you don't care anymore. Then you want to die. You want to just fall off the face of the earth, and I did, I truly did. But I started thinking about Scott and he would want me to stay alive, I don't know why he would, but he would. I hate Scott for putting something good in me, otherwise I would've turned into a prostitute like all the other, usually, unmarried girls on these streets.

I returned to my house. It had been a month since they were killed and the police, being good professionals for once, cleaned everything up. It wasn't like a home, it was… just a place. It had become nothing that I loved. I didn't like being home. I had been hired by a small business to be a secretary, just to stay out of the house. I couldn't stand being in there without crying, knowing the love that once used to flow so freely. It drove me insane. I was never home. I would just sit outside of the door until I got too tired to keep my eyes open, then I would drag myself to bed. I really hated being alone. It's so frightening to not have someone protect you when you can't, and I couldn't, even though I wanted to. I wanted to be able to stand up and fight, but… it wouldn't happen. Not by me, not here.

I went to sleep that night, exhausted, almost glad it was Friday, but not. That would mean I had the next two days off, and I would have to get out of the apartment just to keep myself happy for the little while. I didn't expect to be waken during the middle of the night by an unwanted visitor. I groggily opened my eyes to see a pair of bright shined eyes. A hand covered my mouth.

" Shh, it's only me."

I remembered to breathe and gulped. It was only Riddick, he wouldn't hurt me, I hoped.

He sat back down on the bed, sitting on his haunches. " Don't scream." he hesitantly took his massive hand off my mouth.

I sat up instantly, pulling the sheet close to my chest, struggling for breath. " What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I decided to do something about my life…and help you."

" Me?"

He nodded scratched his chin and moved off the bed, slowly walking to the foot of the bed. " I figured you need help finding your murderer… and you helped me… remember Jack." He quieted on her name.

I watched him. " That's all nice and good, but don't you think the police might be after you since YOU'RE out, and they're going to come HERE first."

He nodded. " I planned for that. You get up, and we're leaving soon. They'll notice me gone, and think of you."

" But if I'm gone, then they'll blame me for my families murder, thinking I was in on this the whole time." I said quietly. I didn't want to be blamed for that, that was more guilt than I could take.

Riddick looked up at me. His face was serious. " Either we go, or you never find your murderer."

I closed my eyes, debating for a moment. " Fine, we'll go as soon as I get some stuff." He simply nodded and I got up, moving around as quick as possible. As soon as I had dressed and grabbed everything I needed, we were almost out there, but something caught my eye. I looked back and saw a picture of Gwen, Paul, and Scott. I grabbed the picture quickly and shoved it in my bag.

Riddick looked back and nodded.

He understood.

Note: Everyone… you're so cool…. All your reviews, **Ames**, **Ariel**, **Sherricka**, **Cheeziepooh**, **Netanya**, **Czyndi**, **Devil**, and **Lola**… oh mi god, they made me so happy beyond belief. I can't explain how grateful I was to EVERYONE who reviewed. I'm really really sorry for the extremely long wait for this… I really didn't know what I wanted to do… but well, the block finally broke and well, looks like this story is back online with the others. I hope to write more for this soon, but this is one of the hardest stories I've ever written, I hope you all like it. I really really do. Anyways, please go review. I'm doing this for y'all anyways. : ) - _Saphi_


	4. Foot on the Gas

*Disclaimer* I do not own Riddick. He is owned by USA Films. I don't claim to own him and I don't make any money off this, so don't sue me. Oh yeah, I'm borrowing Kim Whitesel from someone, and so she owns herself. So yeah. Go read the story now… 

I followed Riddick, faithfully, and I don't know why. Something about him I did trust, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me, at least that's what I would tell myself. I didn't want to believe otherwise. We had, oddly enough, escaped easily to one of his apartments in the city. I didn't want to be there, but I had nothing else to go for. I had to trust him to at least find the bastard that killed my family, if it wasn't him. If. I hoped it wasn't him, otherwise I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

He wasn't a very conversationalist; I'll give him that. He was quite boring most of the time, though. He had probably gotten that from his time in the slam. I had heard that many of the people were kept in pits. He was probably one of them. Alone. Dark. I shivered. The thought of the darkness didn't comfort me. I was a bright and early kind of girl. Always up and bouncy. He was the opposite. A night owl, I knew that, but I guess I would have to change to his schedule.

I watched Riddick idly as I sat down and he turned on the radio.

"--From the jail today. Riddick's assailant is Mrs. Emerald Malloy, who is now wanted for the conspiracy to murder her husband. Everyone be wary if you see--" Riddick laughed and turned it off then turned to me.

" Maybe you were right, Eme."

" I told you." I muttered quietly. I didn't feel like talking. The thought of them thinking I would kill any of my family was ridiculous, not to mention a wrong assumption. I sighed and slowly drifted off into my own world. I didn't feel like staying around in this one. I wasn't anything great to talk to. Just another girl who lost someone in this stupid world.

I was usually a happy person; I had never been the depressing girl you saw with her head down while she was walking. I was just… around. I wasn't needed in this world, but it wasn't bad to have me. I was just another person in the world, while Riddick… he was an enigma. I don't think anyone could ever decipher his mind. He was something special.

I started to pick at my nails, trying to clean them out, then I heard a loud crash in the kitchen. I stood up quickly and peered over the couch. Riddick was cursing up a storm. " Problem?"

" Fuck."

Lovely reply, Riddick. I sighed. As I said, he was NOT good company. I shook my head and moved towards the kitchen. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Riddick was trying to cook. It was a great site, truly. " Would you like help? I can cook for you, if you like."

Riddick looked back at me, exasperated and grunted. 

I took that as a yes and searched around his kitchen for food. At least there was more than baking powder. I made a simple spaghetti dinner. He probably wouldn't thank me, but not killing me was good enough thanks, and protecting me. I needed that. After I finally served it to him, I laid down on the couch. I wasn't hungry; I never was anymore. Life had taken all my emotions out of me. Love, compassion. I was a shell of a person. I fit with Riddick well, really.

He cleaned the dishes and I simply had to keep from laughing. The whole situation wasn't very funny, being chased by the cops and all, but little things made me laugh. I giggled too much and he walked back, looked at me, and shook his head, probably in dismay. I simply kept to myself. I didn't need to explain to him, I never felt that need to justify my actions.

He sat down in the chair in front of the couch minutes later, and he watched me.

" What?"

He shrugged, and planted his hands on either side of the couch. He leaned down, grabbed the picture from my bag, before I could snatch it back. " Cute kids… she… looks like Jack." Riddick quieted.

I grabbed the picture from his hands and cradled it in my arms. Looking down, I smiled. Perfection. " That's my beautiful little girl Gwen. She was going to turn 8 next month. That was my son Paul… he was only 5."

Riddick nodded. " Gwen has Jack's eyes."

" You loved that girl, didn't you?"

" No more than you loved your family… she was family."

Riddick, I figured out, was a dominant male. He protected his family without thought, without reason. An attack against any person of his family was like an attack against him himself. He fought for them, and he was fiercely loyal. He would never betray her name, nor would he kill a girl that looked like her. That was madness. I brushed a tear from my eye. My little Gwen… I would give my life to see my family just one more time. Just once more… I was like Riddick in that sense; I would protect my family with my life, but for the last time… it was good enough. I was strong enough to stop their death. I closed my eyes, stopping the tears. It was pointless to cry anymore; I couldn't have saved them.

" You couldn't have stopped him."

I looked up at Riddick, who still sat in the chair, goggles covering his eyes. I didn't like that he knew what I was thinking. On some semblance of reality… our minds worked the same. " I know…"

" Just like I couldn't have saved Jack… as much as I wanted to." Riddick shrugged nonchalantly, trying to act as if Jack didn't mean that much too him, but he knew that I even knew him better than that. Jack was his life, even in death she meant more to him than any other person in the world.

I nodded, though, and kept to myself. We didn't have much to say to each other, and nothing really mattered to either of us. If he died, I would go to jail and probably be killed. I wanted that over life, and if I died… well, he would just leave and do what he always do, jump from planet to planet and kill. It didn't really matter, it never would.

I curled up on the sofa, ready to go to bed. I was exhausted. I let myself slowly drift back into sleep, until Riddick's hand shook me awake. " Wha- what?" I asked, frightened.

" We have to move. Grab your bag. We're going to go out the window."

" Why?" I asked, getting up quickly.

He looked around quickly, and growled. " Cops. That woman… she's here."

Kim was here? I didn't know how he knew, but he did and I didn't intend on seeing her. She wouldn't like it a bit. I moved out the window and ran down the fire stairs and then jumped down on the ground. I groaned. I was not made for running and jumping like a convict. I sighed and watched Riddick jump a flight of stairs and land next to me. 

He gestured to the car and threw the keys at me. " Drive."

I got in the car, and shoved the pedal to the floor. I was not waiting for Kim. She wouldn't like this one bit. Not at all.

In the Apartment

Kim looked around, annoyed. " So… she was here." She sighed, shaking her head. Poor little Eme had run away with Riddick. Something didn't seem right about the whole thing, but she wasn't going to figure out if she couldn't even talk to Eme. Eme was loyal to her family, that Kim knew, and the reports about Eme setting it up for Riddick to take the fall… it didn't make sense. Eme wasn't a plotter or a liar, she had a sweet sense around her, and she was fiercely loyal for her family. It didn't work. Kim looked around and sighed. She would have to find out soon enough. Soon enough she could have them, she just didn't want to get hurt in the process. This was delicate, and when she finally talked to them, Kim knew it was going to be bad.

She looked back at the cops who stood around, chatting. " Fuckers, do something." She watched them scramble and she shoved through them. " Fuckin' morons… don't know shit, dumb pigs." She muttered. She didn't like cops; she hated being one, but she like being a detective. She tried to work for the good guy, but in this case, who was good?

To Be Continued…

Note: Ahh… this story is weird… so very very odd…and the next update won't be for a while could be weeks, or months. I don't know. I'm not sure about this at all… and it's so fuckin hard to write this really… heh… You'll slowly learn more about the characters, so just bear with me. You can't have everything at once… that's just not a story… It wouldn't be fun that way… anyways, thanks stuff…

Gwen - You're crazy Gwen… heh, yes, glasses and a briefcase ;P

Anya - Thanks heh, at least you have faith in me. Thanks, I hope this story is good… 

Ariel - Thanks… uhm… a couple? Well… ya never know with me, but uh… I don't know. *shrugs* We'll see what happens in the story, since I don't know what I'm doing ;P Hehe

Ames - Haha, no problem. I like writing for people who review and stuffs. ;) *hugs* hehe.

Kei-chan - Thanks. Don't worry about me writing more about Eme, she is the main character, I just can't give you everything about her at once… you have to slowly get things, otherwise all the surprises would be ruined. : ) Thanks again.

Okay people, as I said, last update on this story for a while, as I have about 5-6 ongoing right now. *Mutters* I hope to write more, but this story is like my most hated, but loved story at the same time.

So go review and you can always give me suggestions; I am quite open for them and possibly will use them, with credit to you, of course. Anyways, thanks for reading and go review please! : ) - _Saphi_


End file.
